


Freedom Fighters: Sea Monster Quest

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [10]
Category: Freedom Planet - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, TY the Tasmanian Tiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: Sonic and friends prepare for another quest to find more sea monsters.
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Freedom Fighters: Sea Monster Quest  
By Matthew McLean

Ch. 1  
It was a warm evening at sea. The sun was halfway down. A fishing boat was making its final catch of the day. On board the boat were Lilac the Dragon, Carol the Wildcat, and Milla the Dog. “That’s our final catch.” Lilac said, as they hauled the fish in. Boom. They heard the sound of thunder behind them. “Uh oh, there’s a storm coming.” Milla said, feeling nervous. “We’d better head on back.” said Carol, as she started the engine.   
As they headed back, the sky grew dark. “How much further?” asked Milla. “We should be only a few minutes away.” said Carol. “I need some light.” She flipped on the boat lights. Lilac looked out behind them. The storm was still a ways off. ‘We should be fine.’ She thought to herself. Then something caught her attention. “Hey, what’s that?” “What’s what?” asked Carol. “I thought I saw a big shape in the water.” “Probably just your imagination.” “Look, there it is again!” Carol and Milla looked over the right side of the boat. A big moving shape went underneath it. Then they felt a huge thump. “What the heck?!” Carol shrieked. “Hit the searchlight!” said Milla. They turned on the searchlight. “Do you see anything?” asked Carol. “Over there! Due north!” Lilac pointed. When they shown the searchlight, the shape was a bit more clear. It almost looked like a crocodile with flippers. “What is it?” asked Milla. “I have no idea.” Lilac responded. She took its picture just it began to swim away. “Well, I have some good news. Look up ahead.” The harbor lights were directly ahead of them.   
As they pulled in to dock, the rain began to fall. “We made it just in time.” said Carol. After their fish loads were counted, they started back home. But the creature was still on their minds. “Man, what was that thing?” Lilac asked. “You don’t think it was a Megalodon, do you?” Milla wondered. “You mean the monster shark Sonic the Hedgehog found? Nah, the head didn’t seem to match, and there was no dorsal fin.” Carol answered. “Let’s just get back home. I don’t want to think about it anymore.” said Lilac. “I’m with you.” said Carol. “Yeah, let’s head home and get some sleep.” Milla yawned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
“Here we go!” Sonic said as brought his jet ski up to full throttle. Manic, Tails, and Ray followed right behind him. Sonic had just gotten his fourth SEGA Cup win of the season, and they decided to celebrate with their own jet ski run. “Whew boy! Fifty Five miles an hour!” Manic screamed. “I love life in the fast lane!” Tails yelled. “I feel the need, the need for speed!” said Ray, filled with excitement.   
After an hour of racing, they stopped at the pier for some lunch. “Man, what a run!” Sonic said, drinking his root beer. “Great way to start our two week break!” said Manic. “What else are we gonna do till the next race?” Tails asked. “Ah, we’ll find something to do when we see it.” Sonic answered.   
In the back corner, Lilac, Carol, and Milla were discussing what happened the previous night. “Did you guys get any sleep?” asked Lilac. “Some, but I kept waking up.” said Carol. “Same here” Milla replied. “Did you tell Torque about it, Lilac?” Carol asked. “Not yet, I feel nervous to tell him.” Lilac answered. “I haven’t told Spade yet either.” Carol replied. “Is there anyone who would know what we saw?” asked Milla. “Maybe Sonic the Hedgehog.” said Lilac. “Why don’t we ask him? He’s right over there.” Carol pointed out. Lilac and Milla turned. There was Sonic having lunch with his friends. “Should we?” “We’ve got a chance. I think we should go for It.” said Carol. Lilac took a deep breath. “Alright then, let’s talk to him.”   
The girls got up and walked over to Sonic. “Excuse me, Sonic?” Lilac asked. “Hey, I’ve seen you a couple of times at the track. You’re, uh, Torque’s girlfriend, right?” “That’s right, I’m Lilac the Dragon. These are my friends, Carol the Wildcat and Milla the Dog.” “Good to see ya. Guys, why don’t we move to a bigger table so our new friends can join us?” They got up and moved to a bigger spot in the sun. “So, what can I do for you?” Sonic asked. “We heard you’re an expert on sea monsters.” said Milla. Sonic laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t really call myself an ‘expert’. I did find Megalodon, but I couldn’t have done it without my friends.” “Would you say it’s likely there are other sea monsters out there?” Lilac asked. “I would say so. We really haven’t explored that much of Earth’s oceans. Heck, we know much more about the Moon’s surface than what’s in the deep seas. Why exactly do you bring this up?” “Last night we’re out fishing and we saw something strange in the water.” “Oh yeah?” “Here, I’ve got a picture of it.” Lilac took out her iPhone and showed Sonic the picture she took. “Hmm, interesting” “What do you think it is?” Ray asked, glancing at it. “Hard to tell” Sonic answered. “Looks like a croc with flippers.” Manic said, taking a peek. “Since when do crocs have flippers?” asked Milla. “Hey Sonic, didn’t Sally say she saw something similar to this?” asked Tails. “Oh yeah, she did.” said Sonic. “You think there’s a connection here?” Carol asked. “Possibly” Sonic continued looking at the picture. “Lilac, you email this picture to us, and we’ll see if we can find something that matches it.” “Sounds like a plan. Thank you so much for your time.” “No problem”


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
The next day, Sonic and Tails started doing research on the creature in the picture. “Let’s see, it doesn’t appear a shark or a whale.” said Sonic. “So what could this thing be?” Tails asked. “I’ve asked Sally to come and see if it matches the creature she saw.” said Sonic. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. “That must be her now.” Sonic opened the door. “Hey Sally, thanks for coming over.” “No problem, Sonic.” He led her over to the computer. “So, here’s the creature our new friends saw.” said Tails. Sally glanced at the computer screen. “This definitely looks like the creature I saw.” “You have any idea what it is?” Sonic asked. “It looks like something I’ve seen dinosaur books.” Sally answered. That gave Tails an idea. He got out his book of prehistoric sea monsters and began flipping through the pages. “Mosasaur, Tylosaur, here! This one seems to match.” Sonic and Sally looked at the book. “Liopleurodon? Could it really be that?” asked Sally. “Well, Megalodon is still alive, so why not other sea monsters?” Sonic said. “Does this mean we’re going on another sea monster hunt?” asked Tails. “It appears so” said Sonic. “Sally, can you ask your merboy friend if he can help?” “Sure thing” “Oh boy, here we go again.” Tails said, smiling nervously.  
When Sonic got back to his house, he called up Lilac on his video-phone. “Hello Lilac” “Hey Sonic, did you find what that creature was?” “Well, it appears you might have seen a liopleurodon.” Lilac looked puzzled. “A what now?” “This creature” Sonic showed her a picture of it from one of his books. “Aren’t they supposed to be extinct?” Lilac asked. “We thought the same thing about Megalodon, but we were wrong.” said Sonic. “Hmm, good point” Lilac responded. “Have there been any other sightings of it?” “My friend Sally thinks she saw one, and I’ve been doing some research. It appears there might have a sighting back in World War I.” Lilac’s jaw dropped. “Say what?” Sonic explained. “In the summer of 1915, the German U-28 submarine sunk the British ship, Iberian. When the torpedo exploded, a large crocodile-like animal appeared to be blown out of the water.” Lilac sat down. “Whoa, this is heavy.” “Lilac, would you please take me to where you saw it tomorrow? I want to check it out myself.” Sonic asked. “Sure thing, Sonic. See you then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
Sonic drove the boat across the choppy sea. “How much further, Lilac?” “We’re getting very close.” Lilac said, watching the navigator. “Oh man, why does this have to be a bumpy ride?” Amy asked, feeling queasy. “Relax; the winds should die down soon.” Ray assured her. “Okay, you can stop. We’re here.” said Lilac. As soon they stopped, the winds did to. “Ahh, that’s better.” Amy sighed. “Alright, let’s get ready.” Sonic and Amy pulled out an underwater sound detector and lowered it into the sea. “That should do it. Ray, you ready?” “All set, Sonic.” Ray put on his headphones and listened in.   
An hour passed. So far they had the sounds of whales and dolphins, but nothing unusual. “How much longer are we stayin’?” Amy asked. “Let’s wait another half-hour.” said Sonic. Ring. “Is that your phone, Lilac?” “Yep, Torque’s calling” Lilac answered the phone. “Hey baby, how are you doing?” “I’m doing good, just cleaning my house. How about you?” “I’m out on the ocean with Sonic and his friends.” “Are you looking for that creature you saw?” “Yes we are” Lilac felt nervous. “You believe I saw something, don’t you?” “Of course I do, Lilac.” Lilac sighed in relief. “I’ll let you get to your search. See you tonight.” “Thank you, Torque. I love you.” Lilac hung up her phone. “Hey Lilac, have you told your parents about what you saw?” Sonic asked. Lilac sighed. “My parents died a long time ago. I was only five years old.” “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” “It’s okay, Sonic” Sonic turned to Ray. “Ray, have you heard anything?” “Another whale pod leaving the area, but nothing…Wait, I’ve got something else.” “What is it?” asked Sonic. “A low frequency sound. It sounds like some kind of animal.” “Can you put on speakers?” “Sure” Ray pushed the speaker button. A strange bellowing sound came out. “What kind of animal makes that noise?” asked Amy. “I’m not sure. It doesn’t sound like a whale.” said Sonic. “It wouldn’t be a Megalodon, would it Sonic?” Ray asked. “Nah, sharks don’t make any kind of noise.” The sound stopped. “Well, it must be gone.” Lilac said. Ray and Amy pulled the sound detector out of the water. “If it’s a Liopleurodon, I’d like to get a look at it.” “It sounded like it was very deep. We’d need some special underwater vehicles.” Sonic said. “But they’re hard to come by. Who could we contact to get them?” Lilac asked. “Don’t worry, I know a guy.” Sonic answered, grinning. “Who?” “A friend from down under.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5  
Nack the Weasel sat alone in his jail cell. He had been there for over a month and a half. “I can’t believe I’ve been here this long.” The only thing he could do there was bounce a small, rubber ball against the walls. “If I ever get out of here, that hedgehog and his friends are gonna pay big time!” Suddenly there were several loud bangs and the alarms went off. The guards ran out to investigate. “What’s going on?” Then a paper airplane flew into the cell. Nack picked it up and read it. “Back away from the wall.” He backed up, not knowing why. Crash. A big truck with a plow broke into the cell. Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona the Fox were in the truck cabin. “Get in!” Nack jumped into the truck and they sped out.   
“Took you guys long enough!” Nack said. “We had to convince the boss to give you another chance.” Fiona replied. “What did you use to distract the cops? “Self-destruct drones. We’ve just finished developing them last week.” said Scourge “So how soon until can get my hands on Sonic?” “Very soon. First we gotta get back to headquarters and work our plan.” said Fiona. “And what’s the plan?” “You’ll see”


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6  
Sonic, Amy, and Lilac waited on the airport waterway. “So this friend of yours, what exactly does he do?” Lilac asked. “He works for an organization called Bush Rescue. He and his friends helped us find the Megalodons last year.” “Ah, I see. Hey, where’s your buddy, Ray?” “He’s teaching Sticks about bowling today.” “Sticks, is that the girl you found when you were stranded?” asked Lilac. “Yep, we’re trying to get her caught up with society.” said Sonic. “I think Ray and Sticks have got something going on.” Amy chuckled. “Hey look, here’s Ty.” Sonic pointed to a Beecat landing. It pulled up and Ty and Shazza walked out. “Hey Sonic, great to see you again!” “Ty, what’s happening!” The two gave each other a slap-handshake. “So this must be your new friend you told me about.” Ty said, pointing to Lilac. “Go on, introduce yourself.” Amy said to her. “Uh, G’day mate” Lilac said, shaking Ty’s hand. “G’day, I’m Ty. This is my girlfriend Shazza.”“I understand you brought some special underwater vehicles?” Lilac asked. “Right in here” Ty opened the cargo bay door and everyone walked inside. “Three submersible vessels on loan from Bush Rescue.” Ty pointed to them. “The Sub Bunyip, the Crabmersible, and my personal favorite, the Mantis.” “Very impressive” said Sonic. “We’ll teach you how to drive them. Their very easy to use.” said Ty. “In the meantime, you said you’ve got a recording of an unknown creature, Sonic?” “Yes, let’s head to my house so you can check it out.”  
The gang arrived at Sonic’s house. “Love the new house, Sonic.” said Ty. “Well, my race winnings helped out with getting it.” Sonic replied. When they walked in, there was a big aquarium in the living room. “Whoa, you got a shark tank in your house!” Shazza shrieked. “When I heard about them, I knew I had to get one.” said Sonic. “I should tell Torque to get one.” said Lilac. “You wanna see the rest of the house?” Sonic asked. “Maybe later, right now we’re anxious to hear that recording.” said Ty. They headed over to Sonic’s computer. “Here’s the sound we recorded.” Sonic loaded the recording and played it. “We think it might be a Liopleurodon.” said Lilac. “Hey, I’ve heard this before.” said Shazza. “You have?” asked Amy. “That’s a Bloop signature.” “What’s a Bloop?” “The Bloop is unidentified underwater sound recorded in 1997.” “So I guess we’ve identified it?” Lilac asked. “Let’s not jump the gun.” Ty responded. “We still don’t enough information.” “Let’s ask for links on Facebook. It worked for the Megalodon.” said Sonic. “It’s worth a shot.” Amy replied. “Okay, while we’re waiting, we’ll show you how to work our machines.” said Ty.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7  
Nack, Scourge and Fiona arrived at the Suppressors base. “You think the boss is gonna be happy to see me?” asked Nack. “Let’s find out.” Fiona said, opening the door to the boss’s office. They walked in to find Lord Brevon at his desk. “Well, well, well. Nack the Weasel, it’s been a while.” “Look Boss, about the chaos,” “Forget it, I have new plans.” Brevon got up from his desk. “Now, I usually don’t give second chances, but for this plan to work, we’re going to need all the help we can get.” “What is it?” “We’re going to the bottom of the ocean.” Nack was puzzled. “What’s down there?” “We’ve been hearing rumors about monster-like creatures near the Sol Island trench.” said Fiona. “We believe if we can get hold of them, they could be put to good use.” “Use for what?” “You’ll see” At that moment, Rouge the Bat walked in the room. “Sir, the sub is ready.” “Very well, Rouge.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8  
“More speed, Sonic” Ty said from the backseat of the Mantis. Sonic pressed his foot on the accelerator, driving the craft through the ocean. “Man, this is easier than I thought.” he said. “Hey Lilac, how are you doing?” “Going smooth, Sonic” Lilac said, operating the Sub Bunyip. “I think you’ve the hang of this, Lilac.” Shazza said, sitting next to her. “Manic, you doing alright?” “This Crabmersible’s a piece of cake, bro.”   
The three vehicles came up to the surface. “That was fun! Who wants to go next?” Lilac asked, climbing out. “I’ll give it a shot.” said Tails. “Come on in” said Ty. Tails climbed into the Mantis and went underwater. “Hey Lilac, come sit with Me.” said Sally. Lilac sat down next to her. “I heard you’re an orphan.” “That’s right,” Lilac said, sighing. “Don’t feel bad, I’m an orphan too.” “Oh really? How old were you lost your parents?” “About five” “Really, me too” Just then, Ray and Sticks showed up. “Sorry we’re late; my radio show ran longer than expected.” “That’s alright, Ray. You’ll still get your turn.” Sonic replied. “Any interesting callers today?” “Actually, Blaze called. She wanted to talk to you.” “Oh really? Well then, let’s call her back.” Sonic pulled out his iPhone and dialed up Blaze on Facetime. “Hello Blaze” “Hi Sonic” “Ray said you wanted to talk.” “Yes I did. I heard you’re searching for another sea monster.” “Yep, this time we’re searching for Liopleurodon.” “Well, I’ve been getting reports of some kind of seen near the island.” Sonic’s ears perked up. “Oh really?” “Yes, some of our scientists from our underwater trench lab claim they’ve seen some big unidentified creatures.” Sonic was very curious about this. “Do you think you’d be interested in coming down here and investigating?” Blaze asked. “Let me check with my friends and I’ll get back to you.” Sonic said, putting Blaze on hold. “Hey guys, how’d you like to go to Sol Island? Blaze said there’s been sighting of strange creatures there.” “Oh really” Amy said. “Do you think they could be liopleurodons?” asked Lilac. “There’s only one way to find out.” said Sonic. “You mean we’re going to Sol Island? I’m gonna get to meet Princess Blaze?” Lilac asked. “Yes it does” Sonic answered. Lilac was really nervous. She had never met a princess before. “W-w-well, what should I wear? Wh-what do I say to her? What if I embarrass her? What if, what if-” “Chill Lilac!” Amy said, trying to calm her down. “Blaze will like you, trust me.” “You really think so” Lilac asked, catching her breath. “Of course she will.” “I hope you’re right, Amy” “Hold on a second!” said Ray. “The last time you tried go to Sol Island, you got caught in a storm and crash landed on an uncharted island!” “You’re still worried about that?” asked Sonic. “I almost lost you guys once; I don’t want that to happen again.” “Yeah, but when we flew back to the island to find Megalodon, we didn’t have any problems.” Amy replied. “And if something does go wrong, Sally and I will take on our mermaid forms and go for help.” said Sonia. “I still don’t wanna take any chances.” said Ray. Sonic thought for a minute. “Tell you what Ray, how would you like to fly the plane yourself?” “You mean it?” “If it makes you more comfortable.” Ray pondered about it for a moment. “Okay, but one condition.” “What’s that?” “I want my choice of copilot.” “Agreed” Sonic and Ray shook hands on it. “This is great! We’re off to Sol Island!” Lilac said with excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9  
The next day, everyone gathered at the airport, ready to go to Sol Island. “Thanks for agreeing to go with us, Torque.” said Lilac, holding Torque’s hand. “Hey, anything for you, Lilac.” Torque replied. “So, how many planes are we taking?” asked Carol. “Two. The Beecat and that E-2 Hawkeye over there.” said Ty. Everyone glanced over the E-2. “That looks the plane we flew when we got stranded.” said Sonia. Sonic took a closer look at it. “Hey, this is the plane!” “Seriously?” “Yeah, it’s got the same numbers on the side!” “I’ll be flying it this time.” said Ray. “Where’s your copilot, Ray?” asked Amy. “She’ll be here soon. Ah, here she is.” A blue car pulled up and a wolf girl stepped out. “Hi guys” “Lupe? We haven’t seen you in a while.” said Sonic. “I’ve been busy with Cheyanche tribe business.” She said. “By the way Manic, Princess Tikal wants to see you again soon.” Manic blushed. “Alright, let’s go,” said Ty. Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Amy, Ray, Lupe, Sticks, Lilac and Torque boarded the E-2. Ty, Shazza, Sally, Tails, Carol, And Milla boarded the Beecat. 

Meanwhile, deep in the ocean, the Suppressors submarines were heading toward the Sol Trench. “So, to recap, our plan is to capture some of these sea monsters and inject them with mind control chips. Once we do that, we’ll have control of the seas!” Lord Brevon explained to his crew. “How exactly are we supposed to find them, again?” asked Nack. “We’ve been told Sonic and his friends are coming to Sol Island to search for them.” “Well, at least one monster anyway.” said Fiona. “How do you know this?” “We have a spy posing as an official working for Princess Blaze. She’s feeding us every detail we need.” “So we’re letting Sonic do the hard work for us.” Nack said. “Exactly” “So I’ll be able to get my revenge?” “All in good time.” said Brevon.   
The airplanes cruised over the ocean. “Man, look at this view.” said Ray. “Doesn’t get better than this.” said Lupe. “Hey, look over there!” Amy pointed out. “Is that a Megalodon?” Sonic looked out the window. “Why, yes it is!” “Hey Ty, you guys see it?” Ray asked over the radio. “Yep, we sure can!” Ty answered. “Is it those two that you tagged?” asked Amy. Sonic looked through his binoculars. “Yep, I believe that’s the male!” The Meg dove below the surface. “Well, there he goes.”  
Five hours passed and the planes continued their flight. “How much further is Sol Island, Ray?” Lupe asked. “We should be getting close. Hey, there it is!” Sol Island appeared on the horizon. “Sol Island Control Tower, this is Flight 1138, requesting permission to land, over.” Ray said on the radio. “Flight 1138, we see you. Please head toward Runway 15.” “Roger that, Runway 15. You got that, Ty?” “Got it, mate” Ray lowered the landing gear. “Easy does it, Lupe” The E-2 gently touched down onto the runway. The Beecat followed shortly after. “Now that’s a happy landing!” said Lupe.  
After everyone unboarded the planes, they headed to the main hanger. Princess Blaze was waiting for them. “Hello guys! It’s good to see you all!” “We actually made it to Sol Island this time!” Tails joked. “So Lilac, you want to introduce yourself?” Sonic asked. Lilac gulped. “Well, I guess” Lilac walked up to Blaze, feeling more nervous than ever. “H-H-Hello, I’m Lilac the Dragon.” “Good to meet you, Lilac” Blaze shook Lilac’s hand. “You don’t have to be nervous. Any friend of Sonic’s is a friend of mine.” “Oh, okay then” Lilac replied. “Hey Sally, did you say your boyfriend was coming?” Blaze asked. “Oh, he’s going to meet us at the undersea lab.” Sally said. “Oh, that’s right. You mentioned he’s a merboy.” “Blaze, we’re ready to depart.” Everyone turned to see Silver the Hedgehog walking toward them. “Everyone, you remember Silver?” “Aren’t you captain of the Sol Island royal guard?” asked Manic. “That’s correct,” Silver answered. “And my fiancée” Blaze added. “Wait a sec, did you say fiancée?” asked Amy. “Why yes, we’ve just decided to get married.” Blazed answered, taking Silver’s hand. “Oh my gosh! Congratulations Blaze!” Sonia shrieked. “Thank you, but we’ll have time to celebrate later. We’d better get to the submarine.” “We’ve also brought some aquatic vehicles of own.” said Ty.  
The Suppressors submarine came to an open space in the trench. “This seems like a good spot. Just make sure we blend in.,” said Brevon. The sub settled next the dark colored rocks. “Now what do we do?” asked Nack. “We sit here and wait for Sonic.” “How do you know they’ll come here?” asked Fiona. “They’re likely going to set up surveillance cameras to find the monsters. This seems like a good spot to do so. Once they show up, we’ll get ‘em.” “When do you think they’ll show up?” “Our intelligence said they just landed on Sol Island. They should be here very soon.” 

“There it is,” Blaze said, as they approached the undersea lab. “Impressive” said Sonic. It reminded him of underwater buildings he had seen in the movies. The four vehicles entered the loading bay and water drained. “Is it safe to exit?” asked Carol. “We have to wait until the air pressure is safe.” said Blaze. After a couple of minutes, the safety light turned green. “Now it’s safe” Everyone exited his or her vehicles. “Can you believe? We’re inside an underwater building!” Ray said in amazement. “I just hope I don’t get seasick.” said Sticks. “You’ll be fine” Ray patted her on the back. Two girls entered the loading bay. “Guys, you remember my chief handmaiden, Nicole?” Blaze asked. “Good to see you all again.” said Nicole. “And this is our chief scientist, Clove.” “My pleasure. Your highness, we’ve been picking up those signals again.” “Signals? You reckon it’s the bloop, Ty?” asked Sonic. “Could be, mate” “What do mean by ‘The Bloop’?” asked Clove. “Perhaps you could show us these signals.” said Manic. “Very well, follow me”   
The group followed Clove into a big control room full of high tech computers. “Whoa, man!” said Sonic. “This is awesome with a capital A!” “Over here is where we picked up the signals.” Clove walked over to a computer station occupied by a light purple lemming. “This is my intern, Dive the Lemming.” Dive got up from his chair. “Oh my gosh! You’re Sonic the Hedgehog, the discoverer of Megalodon!” “Well, I couldn’t have done it without my friends.” “Oh man, you wouldn’t believe how excited I was when I heard you were coming!” “Easy Dive, we want to listen to those strange signals.” said Clove. “Oh right, here you go.” Dive pushed a button and the computer played a sound. “I’ve never heard anything like this before. Do you guys know what it is?” asked Blaze. “That’s a Bloop signature.” said Ty. “The same sound we heard earlier this week.” said Lilac. “What do you think it could be?” Dive asked. “We think it might be Liopleurodon.” said Tails. “Hang on, I’m getting another signal.” Dive checked the computer. “It sounds like there’s something…outside the window?” He looked up and saw a merboy outside. “Anyone know him?” “That’s my boyfriend, Ken!” said Sally. “Is there somewhere I can get out to see him?” “Follow me, I’ll show you.” Blaze led her to a small hatch in another room. Sally entered the ocean and took on her mermaid form. She swam up to Ken and the two grabbed each other and kissed. “Ahem, as I saying,” Tails continued. “We think the Bloop is a Liopleurodon.” “What’s that?” Clove asked. “A sea creature thought to be extinct.” said Sonic. “Although now it appears extinct might not be the right term.” Sonia added. “Or maybe it’s that giant fish I saw.” said Dive. “Giant fish?” Sonic asked. “A couple days ago I was out scuba diving and I swear I saw a giant armored fish with big fangs.” “I told you Dive, you were probably just letting your imagination get to you.” Clove said in a stern manner. “Well, there’s only one way to find out.” said Blaze. “Let’s get out there and find them.”   
Inside the briefing room, the group went over their plans. “Alright, here’s where the sightings have occurred.” Blaze explained, pointing out spots on a map. “The plan is to set up cameras in these spots so we can catch these strange creatures.” said Silver. “That is, if there are any strange creatures.” said Clove. “Clove, if you please,” Blaze said sternly. “Tails, you and Shazza take the Sub Bunyip to the coral reef. Ty, you take the Crabmersible to the upper part of the canyon. Clove, you and Dive take four of our guests with you on a sea buggy the lower part.” “Very well, who would like go with us?” asked Clove. “I’ll go,” said Ray. “Me too,” added Manic. “You wanna go, Lilac?” Torque asked. “I guess, as long as I’m with you.” “We’re in,” Torque told Clove. “Sonia, I want you, Sally and Ken on standby if any of them have an emergency.” Sonic said. “You got it, Bro,” “Alright then, let’s roll”


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10  
“Well, there they go.” Sonic said, as he watched the three parties leaving from the lab’s upper bridge. “I just hope Ray will be okay.” said Sticks. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, Sticks.” Sonic assured her. “The real question is, are they going to find anything?” asked Blaze. “We should find out soon enough.” said Sonic. “Well, until then, you guys want something to eat?” Blaze asked. “Sounds good,” said Sonic.  
Ty made his through the upper canyon. “I reckon this is as a good spot as any.” He carefully placed the cameras with the Crabmersible’s claws. “There we go,” Suddenly something caught his eye. “Hey, what’s that?” Something went around the corner. “This is Ty. I just spotted something in the upper part of the canyon. I’m gonna check it out.”  
In the lower part of the canyon, the sea buggy crew was looking for a good spot. “How much further are we going?” Manic asked Clove. “Until I’m sure we’ve reached a good spot.” She responded. Lilac checked her watch. “It’s been almost an hour.” “Hey, enjoy the ride. How often do you get to ride on a sea buggy?” asked Dive. “He’s got a point.” said Torque. After a few more minutes, they came to an open space, “This seems like a good spot.” said Clove. “Took long enough,” said Ray. Clove put the buggy in park. “Okay, let’s get the cameras set up.” 

Unbeknownst to them, the Suppressors submarine was right on top of them. “Look!” Brevon pointed out the window. “Our spy’s lead them right to us!” “The rest of them came to the window. “Hey, I don’t see Sonic.” Nack said. “I’m sure we’ll see him soon. At least we have his friends for now, and I think I recognize one of them.”  
Back at the sea lab, Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Carol and Lupe were having a meal in the break room. “These are good ribs, Blaze.” Sonic said, chowing down. “And your coleslaw is extra good.” said Amy. “I’m glad you like it.” Blaze said. “Carol, how’s your food?” “It’s good, Princess,” “How about you, Lupe?” “Same here,” “Well then, would anyone care for dessert?” “Sure, what do you have?” asked Sonic. “Nicole makes good strawberry cheesecake. Nicole, would you please?” “It would my pleasure, your majesty.” Nicole walked to the kitchen. “So Carol, what do you do for a living?” Blaze asked. “Me and my friends run a small fishing business, and we also have our own rock band. We call ourselves ‘Freedom Planet’.” “Oh, very interesting,” “So Blaze, Dive said that he saw some kind of giant armored fish?” Sonic asked. “Yes, and he’s not the only one. I’ve gotten reports ranging from mutant salmon to overgrown scorpions.” “But apparently Clove doesn’t seem to believe them.” said Sonic. “What exactly is with her? She seems to be very stern.” asked Lupe. “Clove is a complicated person. I think she’s troubled by something from her past, but I’ve always felt hesitant about getting involved in my employees’ personal lives.” Blaze explained. “What do suppose these creatures are?” Amy asked. “I have no idea. Maybe they’re just misidentifications, or maybe something else entirely.” Blaze answered. Sonic looked out the window. “It’s starting to get dark. You think we oughta our friends back in?” “Probably a good idea, I’ll tell control to bring them in.” said Blaze. “In the meantime, let’s enjoy some cheesecake.”  
Ty continued his way through the canyon. He was determined to find what he saw. “Where did you go?” That was when he noticed something on the ground. “Hey, what are those?” he wondered. They looked like some kind of scorpion. “Sea Scorpions?” Ty took out his camera and took a couple of pictures. Suddenly a big shadow covered the area. Ty looked up and saw two enormous fish above him. “Crikey! What in the world are these?!” He snapped a few more pictures. “Hey Possum, Blaze says you oughta bring it in. It’s starting to get dark.” Shazza said over the radio. “Right away Shaz, and you’re not gonna believe what I just saw!”  
Meanwhile, in the lower canyon, the sea buggy crew was still at work. “Place a camera up here, Ray.” Dive said, standing on a rock ledge. “You got it, Dive.” “How are you doing, Manic?” “Good, we should some shots from here.” “How about you, Lilac?” “Okay, I guess,” Lilac said, but she wasn’t exactly sure. She felt like they were being watched. “Hey, are feeling alright, Lilac?” Torque asked. “I don’t know. For some reason I have this uneasy felling, like we shouldn’t be here.” Torque patted her on the shoulder. “Relax; you’re probably just letting imagination getting to you.” “Hey guys,” Sonic said over the radio. “You’d better bring it in. It’s getting dark out there.” “Okay Sonic. You heard him guys, let’s move out.” said Ray. “Finally” Lilac said with sigh of relief. However, just as they were out to load up, they heard a strange rumbling sound. “What’s that?” asked Manic. Everyone looked around nervously. There was something among them. “Let’s get out of here!” said Lilac, jumping into the buggy’s driver’s seat. But for some reason, it wouldn’t start. “No no! This can’t be happening!” she said, banging the dashboard. “Guys, look up!” Dive said, pointing to a rock ledge. A dark shape was rising up. “Could that be the armored fish you were talking about, Dive?” asked Torque. “I’m not sure,” Dive answered. The shape was coming closer. “What do we do?” Lilac asked in fear. “Hide from it!” Ray said, getting between a rock and the cliff. “He’s right, hide!” said Clove. Everyone took off, trying to find a hiding place, but it kept closing in on them. The dark object made a sharp turn. As it did, it hit the cliff, causing some rock to fall onto where Ray was hiding. “RAAAYYY!” Manic screamed. The big shape was now right on top them. “We can’t outrun it!” said Lilac. They could only brace themselves for whatever would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11  
“So, here’s what I saw in the canyon.” Ty said, loading his hard drive on the computer. On the screen, there were pictures of the creature he saw. “Those look like sea scorpions.” Lupe said. “But what kind of fish are those?” Amy asked. “I think I’ve seen them in the book. Let me check.” Sonic pulled his book and flipped through it. “Here it is, Leedsicthys.” Sonic showed the picture. It matched exactly what was on the computer. “Blaze, could this be what your scientists have seen?” “Well, a couple of them had said they saw what looked like a giant salmon, and these creatures definitely appear to be salmon-like.” “Looks like we’ve discovered a couple more living fossils!” said Ty. “Of course, I’ve also gotten reports of a couple more creatures.” Blaze added. “Man, how many more are there?” asked Carol. “Who knows?” Sonic replied. At that moment, Nicole walked in. “Pardon me, your highness, but Tails and Shazza have just gotten back.” “Thank you, Nicole. What about the other team?” “Well, I think you should come down to the control room.” “Why is that?” “We’re afraid something bad happened to them.”  
Everyone gathered in the control room. “When was the last time you heard from them?” Blaze asked Silver. “About ten minutes ago,” he said. “It sounded like they in some kind of panic.” “Did their cameras catch anything?” Amy asked. “We didn’t see much,” Silver replied. “Let’s see the footage again.” said Blaze. “Very well” Silver played back the footage. The screens showed their friends running from a big shadowy object. “What is that?” Ty asked. Right then, a couple of the screens blacked out one of the cameras appeared to fall sideways. “What happened to them?” asked Tails. “I don’t know,” Sonic said. “But I’m going to find out.” He started walking toward the elevator. “Sonic wait!” said Blaze. “I know your upset, but it’s too dark outside. We should wait until morning.” “Blaze, that’s my brother and my best friend out there. There’s no way I just stay here and do nothing.” “Our friends are out there too.” said Carol. “Please Princess, let him go!” Milla begged. Blaze took a deep breath. “Okay, but I don’t want you to go alone. I’ll tell the mer-trio to go with you.” “Thank you, Blaze!” “Take a sea glider. It’s the fastest craft that can get you there.” “If you say so,” Sonic stepped into the elevator. “I’ll be back soon.”   
Lilac woke up in a daze. She felt like a truck had hit her. “What happened?” She turned to see her friends next to her. “Guys, wake up!” “Oh man, where are we?” asked Manic. “Judging by that glass wall, I’d say we’re in some kind of cell.” said Torque. “Who could have done this, and where’s Clove and Ray?” Dive asked. At that moment, Clove walked in with a weasel. “Clove, what’s the meaning of this?” Lilac asked. “You’re aboard the Suppressors submarine.” “The Suppressors?” “We’re a group that seeks power and domination.” “Hey, I think I know you. Didn’t my brother stop you from kidnapping a chao?” Manic asked the weasel. “Yes he did. The name’s Nack, and I would’ve succeeded if it wasn’t for him.” “Hang on. You must’ve sabotaged the sea buggy, didn’t you Clove?” said Dive. “That’s exactly right.” Clove said with evil grin on her face. “That’s why you took us to that area!” said Torque. “How could you betray us like that?” Lilac asked. “How could I be traitor? I was never on your side. I was just following the boss’s orders.” “The boss?” The door opened and a tall, green man walked in. ‘No, it can’t be him!’ Lilac thought. “Well, well, well, Lilac the Dragon. It’s been a long time.” he said. “Not long enough!” “I see you’ve brought some friends, including your lover.” “Lilac, who is he?” asked Manic. “He’s the one who killed my parents!” Lilac said. “You’re parents should have known better than to double cross me!” said Brevon. “Wait a sec, wasn’t there a squirrel guy with you?” asked Nack. “You mean Ray? What have done with him?” Manic asked. “Didn’t you see the way those rocks crushed him, Nack? He’s as good as dead.” said Clove. The group couldn’t believe what they just heard. “Obviously you guys need time to mourn. We’ve leave for an hour, but we’ll back to discuss what we’re going to do with you.” Brevon, Clove and Nack exited the room. “By the way Dive, consider your internship over.” said Clove. The four of them were shocked. Ray was likely dead, and now they being held as prisoners. ‘What we going to do?” Lilac thought to herself.  
“Come on baby, get me there!” Sonic said, driving the sea glider toward the tracking signal. Sonia, Sally and Ken followed him. They had never been in the ocean this late, but they were more determined than ever to find their friends. “How much further, Sonic?” asked Sonia. “The signal should about…here!” They upon what looked like the result of an attack. There cameras knocked down and a sea buggy had been flipped over. “Is this where they were setting up?” asked Ken. “I believe so,” Sally replied. Sonic felt very uneasy. It reminded him of the scene when Perci’s fishing boat had been attacked by a Megalodon. Hopefully just like then, there would be at least one survivor. “I don’t see anyone here.” said Sonia. “Their suits had trackers attached to them. The signal’s got to be coming from one of them.” Sonic began to circle the area. Then suddenly the signal was beeping faster. Sonic looked and saw a pile of rocks. “It’s coming from there.” He got closer and saw a hand reaching out. “Guys, there’s someone under those rocks!” Sonia, Sally and Ken removed some of the rocks. “Sonic, it’s Ray!” said Sally. She and Ken pulled him out. “Is he alright?” Sonic asked. “Ray, can you hear me? Are you awake?” Sally asked. Ray slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. “Sonic, he’s alive!” Sonic felt relieved. At least one of their friends had survived whatever had happened here. “Ar, ar,” Ray began to mumble. “What is it, Ray? What are you trying to say?” “A-air” “Oh, your air supply,” Sally checked his air tank. It was nearly only a quarter full. “We’ve gotta get him back! He doesn’t have much air left!” The group started back toward the sea lab. “Hang in there Ray! You’re going to be just fine!” Hopefully when Ray recovered, he could tell them about what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12  
Sonic and Amy walked into the sick bay. They hoped Ray feeling better. Sticks was sitting next to his bed. “How are you doing, Ray?” “I’m still hurting.” he said. “Well, there is good news. The doctors said you don’t have any broken bones.” Amy said. “Just some big bruises.” said Sticks. “Sticks said she stayed with me all night.” said Ray. “Sonic, could you get me some water?” “Sure buddy” Sonic filled a glass and gave it to Ray. “Thank you” Ray took a drink. “Ray, do you remember anything about what happened last night?” Amy asked. “Well, we had finished setting the cameras, and then something big came after us. The next thing I knew I buried under a pile of rocks.” Sonic was very puzzled. What could have attacked his friends, and why was Ray the only one they could find? Ty walked into the room. “Sonic, we’re ready to begin our search.” “What search?” asked Ray. “We’re going out to find the others.” Sonic told him. “I think its best that you stay here, Ray.” “Fair enough, I don’t feel fully recovered yet. What about you, Sticks?” “I’ll stay here with you, hon.”   
Meanwhile, on board the submarine, Lilac and the others could only think about what going to happen to them. “What are they going to do with us?” asked Dive. “I’m not sure, but I know it won’t be anything good.” said Torque. “Lilac, you said that guy killed your parents?” Manic asked her. Lilac sighed. “It’s not a pleasant memory. My parents were scientists for Brevon’s bioengineering company. When they found out he had been doing some illegal work, they informed the authorities about him. They arrested him, but he escaped. Shortly after that, he tracked us down and killed them…right in front me.” Tears came down her face. “That’s horrible, Lilac,” said Manic. Lilac sat down. She had hoped she would never see Brevon again. Now what was he going to do with her? At that moment, Brevon walked in with Scourge and Fiona. “Bring her out, girls.” The two pulled Lilac out of the cell. “What do want with me?” Lilac asked. “You’ll find out soon, my dear.” Lilac was frightened. What was Brevon planning for her, and would they ever see their friends again?  
“You said this is where you found Ray, Sonic?” Ty asked, as they returned to the canyon. “Yep, see those cameras knocked over?” Sonic responded. Ty looked around. “Blimey, it got the sea buggy too.” Ty used the Crabmersible’s claws to turn back over. “Hey wait a sec, the battery’s gone!” said Ty. Sonic brought sea glider closer. “You’re right, it’s gone.” Sonic carefully searched around. ‘If the buggy knocked hard enough for the battery to come out, it should be nearby.’ He thought. But it was nowhere to be found. “That’s weird, I can’t find it anywhere.” “You don’t think someone pulled it out, do you?” asked Ty. “I hope not. I’m gonna report this.” Sonic got on the radio. “Silver, this is Sonic. We think we’ve found a clue.” “What kind of clue?” Silver asked. “The sea buggy’s missing its battery, and we can’t it anywhere. We think someone might have stolen it.” “That’s strange, strange indeed. We might have a saboteur on our hands. I will inform Blaze about this. You guys keeping searching for clues.” “Thanks Silver.” said Sonic. “Where should we search now?” “How about we check the area I was at earlier?” Ty suggested. “I suppose that’s a good idea.” Sonic said.  
Lilac was led into the submarine’s control room. “What are you going to do with me?” she asked. “You’ll see,” said Brevon. Lilac was forced into a chair and tied up. “Now listen, Lilac,” said Clove. “If you know what’s good for you, you will remain quiet while deliver our message, got it?” Lilac nodded in fear. “Good, you wouldn’t want something to happen to your friends.”   
At the sea lab, Blaze and the others were waiting for clues about their friends. “Your highness, we’re getting a video message.” “Who’s it coming from?” Blaze asked. “It says unknown source. Should we answer it anyway?” “I suppose so,” They answered it and Clove appeared on the screen. “Clove, you’re alive?” asked Silver. “Of course I am.” “What happened? Where are you?” “I guess it’s time you knew the truth.” Blaze was puzzled. “What are you talking about?” “The whole I was working for you, I was actually doing some undercover spying for the Suppressors.” “The Suppressors, that organization that wants to control the oceans? You’re one of them?” asked Amy. “Exactly” Blaze grew angry. “I can’t believe this! I trusted you, Clove! What have you done with the others?” “See for yourself,” Clove stepped aside to show Lilac on screen, tied to a chair. She appeared to be frozen in fear. “Lilac, are you okay?” asked Carol. “I’m afraid she’s not allowed to speak.” said Clove. “Where are the others?” asked Silver. “They’re currently in their cell. Unfortunately, you’re squirrel friend was killed in a rockslide.” “Hang on, I’ll have you know that we-“Princess, I’ll have know that if you them back alive, you’ll have to agree to our negotiations. We’ll give you 24 hours to decide.” Clove said as she signed off. “We didn’t even get to tell her that Ray survived.” said Amy. “Now are we going to do, Princess?” asked Carol. Blaze sat down in shock. What could they do? Clove had double-crossed her, their friends were being held hostage, and if she did not act soon, they would possibly die.  
Sonic and Ty continued their way through the canyon. “There’s those scorpions.” Ty pointed out. “Interesting” Sonic said. He pulled out his phone and started filming them. “Here come those big fish.” Sonic turned to see them come into view. “Leedsichys, just like in the book.” Sonic gazed in amazement. They were enormous, nearly as big as Megalodon. Suddenly, the radio started acting up. “Hey Ty, I’m getting a Bloop signature.” “Me too” The signal got stronger as they waited for whatever it was to appear. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, a giant predator appeared and attacked one of the Leedsicthys. “Crikey! What in the world is that?” Ty asked. “I think that’s Liopleurodon!” said Sonic. He couldn’t believe it. They had finally found the creature Lilac and her friends had seen a week ago. “Hey Sonic, what’s that?” Sonic turned to see another creature appear. It was a giant armored fish with fangs. “That must be the fish Dive was talking about.” said Sonic. “I recognize that fish. I believe it’s called Dunkleosteus.” Ty replied. The Dunk charged and attacked the other Leedsicthys. Sonic gazed in amazement. He had never seen an attack like this, at least not since his encounter with the Megs. After feeding for ten minutes, the predators left the scene. “Sonic, are you there?” Sonic answered the radio. “Yeah Blaze, you’re not gonna believe what we just saw!” “You’ll have to tell me later. Right now we’ve got more important matters.” “What do you mean?” “Our friends are alive.” Sonic’s eyes widened. “Where are they?” “They’re being held hostage by the Suppressors.” “The Suppressors? I know them.” said Ty. “What can you tell us about them, Ty?” asked Blaze. “Bush Rescue had a run in with them not to long ago. They broke into Burramudgee University and stole some Biochips. Their leader was a tall, green guy called Lord Brevon.” “Where exactly could they be?” asked Sonic. “We believe they were calling from a submarine, but we’re not exactly sure where they are.” said Blaze. “Wait, I’ve something on radar.” Sonic pointed out. There was tube shaped blip on the radar screen. “You think that could be them?” “Let’s go find out, mate.” said Ty. “Blaze, we’re going to go investigate.” Sonic said. “Okay Sonic, keep me informed.”


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13  
Fiona and Rouge took Lilac back to the prison cell. “Lilac, you’re alright!” Torque quickly hugged her tight. “Aw, two lovebirds in a prison cell.” Fiona said with a smirk on her face. “How sweet,” Rouge replied. “You guys still haven’t said what you’re going to do with us.” said Manic. “Quite right, Boss, you think it’s time?” “I believe it is, Rouge. Well, we’ve just told Princess Blaze that if she agrees to our demands, you will be released.” Brevon explained. “What are your demands?” asked Dive. “We’ve heard you’ve been searching for some sea monsters. Coincidently, we have too. If your team finds them for us, you will go free.” “What do plan on doing the creatures?” Torque asked. “With the biochips, we’ll be able to control them.” Fiona said, holding one of the chips up. “And if we control them, we control the sea.” “That is just colder than cold!” Lilac said, angrily. “And if Blaze doesn’t agree to your terms?” Manic asked. Fiona stepped closer to the cell. “Well, we have some extra chips. Let’s just say you’ll be the ones finding them for us.” Fiona let out an evil laugh. Lilac banged on the cell glass. “You monsters!” “Enough!” Brevon bellowed, banging back. Lilac backed away. “Let’s go, Fiona. The four of you will stay here until your friends have made their choice. But don’t expect an easy outcome.” Brevon and Fiona left the room. Now Lilac was more scared than ever. “If things did not work out for the best, we’re going to be working for that monster!” Tears streamed down her face. “Try to have faith Lilac.” said Manic. “What do you mean, Manic?” “I would bet that Sonic out there right now, trying to find us. If there is one thing I know for sure, it’s that my brother would stop at nothing to find us!”  
“How much further, Sonic?” “It should be around here somewhere.” Sonic glanced the area, looking for the object that was on radar. “Hey Ty, what were those bio-chips supposed to used for anyway?” “We had planned to use them for tracking endangered species, but if they fell into the wrong hands, they could be turned into mind control chips.” Sonic began to put the pieces together. “The Suppressors must have heard that we were searching for sea monsters.” He said. “They must be planning to use the chips to control them!” “And if they control them, they control the oceans!” Ty replied. “We got to find them fast!” said Sonic. “Hey wait, what’s that?” Ty pointed to something going around the corner. “Let’s go check it out.” Sonic and Ty went around the corner and found a giant submarine. “Crikey, that’s a big sub!” said Ty. Sonic got on the radio. “Blaze, it’s Sonic. We’ve just found a big submarine. This might where our friends are being held.” “Keep a close eye on it. We’re working on a rescue plan.” “Roger that” Sonic took another look at the sub. “Man, that thing is big.” “How are we gonna take that thing down?” Ty asked. “Maybe we can’t,” Sonic replied. “But I think I know someone who can.” He plugged a hard drive into the sea glider’s console and punched in some numbers. “Got it! Ty, keep watching that sub!” “Where are ya goin’, mate?” “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon! I’m going to find old friend of ours!” Sonic turned his craft around and took off. “Good luck, Sonic” Ty turned back to the submarine and brought the Crabmersible in closer. “Don’t mind me guys, I’m just a curious little sea crab!”   
In the submarine control room, the Suppressors were waiting. “Anything on radar?” asked Brevon. “Nothing so far.” Scourge replied. “When is the Princess going to make her decision?” asked Nack. He was losing his patience. “We should here from her soon.” said Clove. “Hang on; I’ve got something on radar.” Scourge pointed out. Two objects appeared on the radar screen. “What are they?” asked Fiona. “Perhaps Princess Blaze sent them.” Brevon answered. Then one of the objects went away. “Well, whatever they are, one of them is gone.” said Nack. That was when the videophone started ringing. Clove answered it. “Ah, hello Princess,” “Clove, I’ve talked it over with everyone and we’ve made a decision.” “And what is your decision?” “We want to negotiate the release of our friends.” Clove grinned. “A very wise choice, Princess.” “Please meet us at the surface above the sea lab in one hour.” “Very well, we’ll see you soon.” Clove signed off. “It looks things might be going our way, sir.” Clove said to Brevon. “Excellent” Brevon said. “But Boss, what about that thing on radar?” asked Nack. “Don’t worry about it, we’re about to get our grand prize.”  
Back at the sea lab, Blaze was going over the rescue plan. “Okay, here’s the plan,” she said to the group around the table. “We’re going to wait for them on the surface. When their submarine surfaces, we’ll board on top of it. Once they open the hatch, we’ll storm our way in.” “Tails and I will break our friends out of their cell.” said Amy. “Lupe, you and I break will into the control room.” said Blaze. “You got it.” “The rest of us will stay here monitoring everything.” said Silver. “What about Ray and Sticks?” asked Tails. “Ray’s still feeling weak. We think it is better for him to remain here. Sticks will be with him.” Amy said. “What about Sonic?” asked Carol. “Ty said he left to go find a friend.” said Shazza. “A friend? What’s he talking about?” Lupe asked. “I’m not sure, but we have to trust that Sonic knows what he’s doing.” Amy answered. “Okay then, let’s roll.” said Blaze.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14  
Ty continued to follow the submarine. “What are you guys up to, and what have you been doing with our friends?” “Ty, do you read?” Blaze asked over the radio. “I’m here, Blaze,” “We’re about to begin our rescue mission. Have you heard from Sonic?” “No, not yet,” “I hope nothing’s happened to him.” “Sonic’s a capable guy, Blaze. I’m sure we’ll hear from him soon.” Ty reassured her. The submarine began to rise up. “They’re heading up, Blaze.” “Okay, we’ll call you as soon as we need you. Blaze out.” “Roger that” Ty leaned back in his seat. All he could do now was wait. Then the bloop came on sonar again. “Oh man, what’s gonna happen now?”  
Blaze’s team waited on top of their submarine at the surface. “Do think this plan will work, Blaze?” asked Amy. “I hope so, Amy” Blaze replied. “Our friends lives are depending on us.” That was when the water rumbled and the Suppressor’s submarine rose to the surface. They stared in amazement at its size. “Well, this is it. Let’s go!” said Tails. The group climbed down from their sub and onto the other. The hatch opened and out stepped Clove and Fiona. “Ah Princess, good to see you. Shall we get to our negotiations?” Clove asked. “Actually, there’s been a change of plans.” said Blaze. “What do you mean?” You and your friends are under arrest!” Lupe said, as she and Blaze grabbed and pinned down Clove and Fiona. “Go, go, go!” Blaze told the others, as they stormed their way into the sub.  
“Hey boss, we’ve got intruders!” Scourge said, pointing to a security monitor. “Blast it! I should have known they’d have something up their sleeve!” Brevon said furiously. “They’re splitting up. What should we do?” asked Rouge. “You and Scourge guard the prison cell. I’ll make sure they don’t get to the bio-chips.”  
Amy and Tails continued their way through the hall. “They’ve got to be here somewhere.” said Amy. “Hey, that must be it!” Tails pointed to a door marked ‘Cell Block’. They opened it and found their friends behind a glass wall. “Guys, you’re alright!” said Amy. “Amy, Tails! You made it!” Lilac said in excitement. “How do we get you out?” Tails asked. “Press that button on the wall.” Manic answered. Tails pushed it and the cell opened. “We’re free!” said Dive. “Let’s get out of here!” Torque said. “Get back in that cell!” Rouge and Scourge arrived, blocking the exit. “You ain’t going nowhere!” Scourge said angrily. “Oh, I wouldn’t bet on that! Seeing that there’s six of us and only two of you!” said Amy. The group ran up and knocked them out, then threw them into the cell. “That’s what you get for killing Ray!” said Lilac. “Uh, you might want to rethink that statement.” said Tails. “Why is that?” “Ray didn’t die.” Amy said. “We found him under the rock pile. He was hurt but alive.” Lilac’s jaw dropped. “Ray’s alive?” “Yes, he’s in the medical bay right now.” said Tails. Lilac and the others felt a huge relief. “Alright now, let’s get to the control room.”  
Sonic drove his way through the canyon. “Where are you?” he asked himself. He looked down at the radar. His target had to close by. “Come on, we don’t much time! My friends are in danger!” He could only imagine what the Suppressors were putting them through. “If they harm my friends in any way, they’ll get no mercy from me!” Then something caught his attention. A dark shape came from around the bend. Sonic grinned. “There you are!”  
Up on deck, Blaze and Lupe were trying to restrain Clove and Fiona. “Let…us…go!” “Clove, you are going to pay for what you did!” said Blaze. “That’s what you think!” She and Fiona flipped Blaze and Lupe onto their backs. They ran back inside and the hatch nearly closed shut, but Lupe stopped it just in time. “They’re about to go back down!” said Lupe. “Let’s get to that control room.” said Blaze. “I have a feeling their heading for the sea lab.”  
In the medical room, Ray and Sticks were watching the Space Channel. “So one of Jupiter’s moons might have an ocean?” asked Stick. “Yep, and if there’s an ocean, there could life there too.” Ray replied. “Maybe an underwater city?” “Possibly” Then the alarm sounded off. “What’s going on, Ray?” Ray looked out the window and saw the submarine. “Sticks, is the Mantis craft still in the hanger?” “I think so, why?” “Help me up. Our friends are gonna need us.”  
Amy and Tails lead their group through the hallway. “Which way do we go?” asked Dive. “I believe the exit is this way.” said Lilac. They turned down the right hall and ran into Blaze and Lupe. “Blaze, what happened to Clove and Fiona?” asked Tails. “They got away, but we’ve got a bigger problem. The sub’s going back down.” The group grew nervous. “We’ve got to get to the control room.”  
The group made their way to the control room. “Now then, let’s get this baby back up!” Dive took a seat and reset the controls. “Okay, we’re going back up. Hey, what’s that?” A familiar sound came over the speakers. “That sounds like the Bloop!” said Amy. Tails looked at the monitor covering what was outside. “It’s Liopleurodon. It looks like it’s coming toward the sub.” “Is that what Brevon said they were going after?” asked Torque. “I believe so.” Manic replied. “How were they going to catch them?” Lupe asked. “I believe they were going to use some kind of net.” said Lilac. Dive scanned the control panels. “These must be net controls. I’ll shut them down.” He flipped the switches, but nothing happened. “What’s going on?” asked Blaze. “They’ve been locked down. Someone’s overriding them.” Dive looked up at the monitors and noticed Brevon in a room with a tablet. “Brevon must overriding them with that tablet.” “The bloop’s getting closer.” said Torque. Lilac looked at the monitors. “What’s Brevon doing?” she wondered. He punched his tablet and then a net shot out and trapped the Liopleurodon. Everyone gasped as it screamed in agony. “That monster! I’m gonna stop him once and for all!” Lilac stormed out of the control room and down the hall. “She shouldn’t be going by herself. Come on Lupe let’s go help her!”said Torque. He and Lupe took off after Lilac. “What are going to do now?” asked Manic. “We’ll contact the mer-trio and see if they can free the Liopleurodon.” said Blaze. “Dive, keep taking us up.” “You got it.”  
Ray and Sticks made their way toward the hanger. Silver walked out the entrance. “Ray, what are you doing up?” “I’m taking the Mantis out. Our friends need help.” “Are you nuts? You’re still in weak condition. Why would” Ray grabbed Silver by the shoulder. “Dude, when my friends need help, there’s nothing that’s gonna stop me! Now please let us through!” Silver stepped aside. Ray and Sticks walked inside the hanger and got into the Mantis. The hanger filled up with water. “Opening hanger bay doors” Silver said on the radio. “Wait, you’re not gonna do any of those hot dog moves like last time, are you Ray?” Sticks asked nervously. “Sticks, all I can say is hang on, baby!”  
Lilac ran down the hall, searching for the room Brevon was in. “He should be around here somewhere.” Suddenly, as she came around a corner, Nack the weasel grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. “Goin’ somewhere, girly?” “Let me go, you dirtbag!” Lilac struggled to get free. “I don’t think so. I’ve put up with you guys long enough.” Nack pulled out his knife and raised it up. “Whether the boss likes it or not, I’m puttin’ and end to you once and for all-Oww!” Nack screamed in pain as Lupe ran up knocked him down. Lilac broke free. “You okay Lilac?” asked Torque. “I guess so” Nack got up and ran. Lupe picked up his knife. “You guys go and stop Brevon. I’ll deal with the weasel.”  
Lilac and Torque found Brevon’s room. “Alright Brevon, let the Liopleurodon go!” “Why would I do that?” he said. “Even if I wanted to, the net can only be undone by hand.” No problem, our friends can take care of that.” Torque pointed to a screen showing the mer-trio coming Brevon attempted to leave, but Lilac and Torque pushed him back. Brevon punched the intercom. “Clove, get to a glider and stop those merpunks!” “You got it, boss.” “You’re not gonna succeed this time, you monster!” Lilac said. The three of them brawled around the room for five minutes. “That’s it! I’m outta here!” Brevon was about make his out, when Lilac jumped up and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Torque grabbed a pair of cuffs and restrained him. “We’ve got him now.”  
Outside the submarine, the mer-trio tried to free the Liopleurodon. “Man, these restraints are tight!” said Ken. The Lio groaned in agony. Sally gently petted its forehead. She could see the pain in its eye. “Hang in there, big guy. We’ll get you free.” “Uh guys, I think we got company!” said Sonia. A dark colored sea glider exited the sub and turned toward them. “It’s Clove!” “So you think you’re going to free our prize, huh? Well you’re going to have to deal with me first!” Clove began firing at them. “Duck!” Sally screamed, as the three of them swim in different directions. “That’s right, flee while you still can.” Then something appeared on her radar. She looked out and saw a mantis craft coming in. “Now who could that possibly…No, it can’t be him!” Clove’s eyes widened as Ray waved to her from Mantis. “Remember Me?” he said, smiling. “No, no, that’s impossible! How could he have survived?!” Clove didn’t realize her stressing allowed Ray to get into firing range. “Fire!” Ray fired a couple of shots, slightly damaged her craft. “Oh snap!” She pushed the throttle and attempted to escape. “Hang on Sticks, we ain’t gonna let her escape!” Ray accelerated after Clove. “Sally, you guys keep trying to free the Lio!”  
The submarine reached the surface. Nack opened the hatch and stepped outside. He attempted close it, but Lupe stopped him and came out. “Alright you weasel, it’s just you and me now!” “That’s what you think!” Lupe turned around to see Fiona walking out. “You think you take on both of us?” “I’ve dealt with worse!”  
“I feel the need, the need for speed!” Ray said, as he chased Clove’s glider through the canyon. “Man, this is better than a jet ski!” “She banking left!” said Sticks. “So are we!” Ray banked a hard left. Clove was growing agitated. “This guy is too good!” No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t shake him off. “Hey Ty, do you read?” “Loud and clear, Ray.” “We should be heading your way. Are the crab’s lasers armed?” “Armed and ready, mate!” “I’m going for missile lock!” Ray flipped the lock on switch. “Come on, lock on baby, lock on baby!” The chase continued for another half mile, until they reached Ty’s position. “Let’s see how you like this, mate!” Ty fired his lasers at Clove’s glider. “Whoa!” She quickly pulled up to avoid them, only to be locked on by Ray’s Mantis. Beeeep “I got her locked! Firing!” Ray fired a missile, sending Clove’s craft spiraling out of control. “Bingo!” “Splash that sucker, yeah!” said Sticks. Clove’s glider crashed down onto the sea floor. “How could this have happened?” she grumbled. Ty walked his Crabmersible over to her. “Clove, you made a bad life choice.”  
Back in the sub’s control room, the group was monitoring what was happening outside. “Our problems are only half over.” said Dive. Lupe was having to deal with Nack and Fiona, and the mer-trio was still struggling to free the liopluerodon. “Oh man, where is Sonic when you need him?” Amy asked nervously. “Sorry I’m late, hon.” Sonic’s voice came over the radio. “Sonic, is that you?” Blaze asked. “You bet it is!” “Where have been bro?” asked Manic. “I had to go find a friend to help us out.” Everyone glanced up at the screens and saw what looked like a giant shark. “You are not serious!” Tails said. “Yep, it’s our ol’ pal, Mongo!”  
“Come on, break already!” Sonia said, still trying to free the Lio. “Guy’s, you’d better move out of the way!” Sonia turned around and Sonic leading a Megalodon their way. “Holy snap!” “Get out of the way!” Sally screamed. They moved out of the way, as Sonic came at full speed, leaping out of the water over the submarine. The Megalodon followed, bashing against the sub hard enough break the net’s restraints, and sending Lupe, Nack and Fiona into the sea.  
“WHOA!” Nack screamed as he splashed down. “That blasted hedgehog! If I could just get my hands on him, I’d…” Then something caught his eye. A giant dorsal fin coming right for him. “Whoa! Aagh! Oh no, no, no!” He tried swim away, but the Meg shot out of the water, sending Nack airborne. “AAAAAGH!” The Meg snapped his jaws down, swallowing Nack whole.  
On the other side of the sub, Lupe and Fiona struggled on the surface. “Oh, I don’t believe this!” Fiona said angrily. The Liopluerodon headed straight towards them. Lupe began to swim away, but Fiona grabbed her. “If I go, you’re going with me!” The Lio came closer and closer, but the mer-trio saved them just in time. Ken hit the Lio on its snout with his staff. “Go on!” The Liopluerodon swam off, while the Megalodon went the opposite direction. Sonic, Ray and Sticks came to the surface. “It’s over, Fiona.” Sonia said restraining her. “We won, ha ha! Great balls of fire!” Ray said with excitement. Fiona looked around, frustrated. “Who are you guys?” she asked. Sonic grinned. “We’re the Freedom Fighters!”


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15  
The next day, everyone was busy with interviews and debriefs at Sol Island headquarters. “We have the Suppressors are in custody and they should be prosecuted very soon.” Blaze told a reporter. Lilac felt a huge relief. Her parents’ killer was going the justice he deserved. Ray walked over to her. “I heard you thought I was dead.” “Oh, well, I can explain,” Ray patted her on the shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry about it. The joke was on them, right?” Lilac giggled. “I guess you’re right.” “What about the bio-chips?” One reporter asked. “They’ll be returned to Bush Rescue.” said Ty. “So you’ve found Megalodon, Liopluerodon, Dunkleosteus, Leedsicthys and Sea Scorpions. What do you think is next?” Another reporter asked. “Why don’t we ask our new chief scientist?” Blaze responded as Dive walked over to them. “Dive, what do you think will be next?” “Well, after looking through our ex-chief’s files, I think a good choice would be the 52 Hertz Whale.” Dive answered. “Sonic, will you be joining this search?” “Not this time. I have to get back to racing soon.” Sonic told the reporter. “How about you, Ty?” “Same here, Southern Rivers Cart Racing is about to start up soon.” “I’ll go with him.” Lupe said, walking up to them. “You will?” asked Dive. “Of course, I’d be more than happy to give a hand, Dive.” Lupe said, taking his hand. Dive blushed.  
After the interviews were done, everyone began packing up. “Well, this has been quite a trip.” said Milla. “Who knew that one fishing trip could lead to a big adventure like this?” asked Carol. “So Blaze, What’s next on your agenda?” asked Sonic “Silver and I are going to start making plans for the wedding.” “Do you think you’ll be able to come to a race soon?” “Well, I’ll do what I can.” “So Sonic” Amy said. “You said we’re the Freedom Fighters?” “I guess we are now.” He said. “Whenever our friends need help, we’ll be there for them.” “That’s great to here said Blaze. “It was such an honor to meet you, Princess Blaze.” said Lilac. “The honor is my mine, Lilac. I’ll be sure to send you a wedding invitation.” “Really, you will?” “Of course, you and your friends are welcome back to Sol Island anytime.” “Thank you so much, Princess!”

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story do not belong to me (except for Mongo).  
> The Bloop is a real phenomena. There is much debate as to what it might be.


End file.
